The perimeter of a square is $4$ centimeters. How long is each side?
Explanation: $\text{? cm}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. $ {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} = 4\text{ cm} $ $ {1} + {1} + {1} + {1} = 4\text{ cm} $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $1$ centimeter long.